


Imagine Delenn’s and Lennier’s wedding

by Saavik2017



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavik2017/pseuds/Saavik2017
Summary: Delenn and Lennier get married on Minbar.





	Imagine Delenn’s and Lennier’s wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TallysGreatestFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/gifts).



It was a beautiful morning on Minbar. The wedding preparations were about to begin and Lennier was looking in the mirror, trying to contain his nervousness as he got dressed by several Minbari of his religious caste, the Third Fane of Chudomo. 

The rushing of the waterfall and church bells could be heard. The rebirth ceremony was about to begin which today would double as a wedding ceremony for Delenn and Lennier. Eight Monks were leading the way, symbolizing unity, everyone who was invited from Babylon 5 watched and participated in the ritual as they passed along. 

And when the monks started chanting Valen’s words in Minbari (English translation: Will you follow me into fire? Into storm? Into darkness? Into death?) Delenn was walking down the aisle in her white bridal dress covered by a veil she saw Lennier waiting for her at the altar, wearing a golden robe. The monks would then pass by the couple on either side as the sacred vow would be spoken … One of them had the most angelic voice.

Delenn and Lennier shared the drink from the same jar which reminded them of the time they had entered the Whisper Gallery. Delenn was trembling and Lennier was almost forgetting how to breathe as he took the final sip which would sanctify their union forever. Their feelings for one another had been clear since way back then. One of the monks made the sign of the cross in front of them as the rings were exchanged. They were now husband and wife. Lennier lifted her veil and looked tenderly at the love of his life, Delenn and kissed her. Everyone cheered.


End file.
